Source of Fire
by Sortbird
Summary: After being beaten by Kawamura in armwrestling contest, Akutsu wishes for revenge, kidnaps Fuji and forces the Seigaku Regulars to go for a rescue operation. TetuFuji and maybe some other pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. **

**(A/N):** This story might be recognized to some of you. I wrote the original story on April of the last year. But I removed him quickly, because the terrified flames I got. After improving my English a bit, I allow myself to take the risk and to post this story again. I made some changes inside it compare to the original plot but I think it's for the best. Hope you enjoy.

Thanks for Reddwarfer for helping me in the betaing of this chapter and for the good advices she gave me.

**Chapter one**

It was the warmest hour of the day as four Seigaku Regulars were walking in the streets of Tokyo, looking for something to eat.

"Taka-san, if you keep glancing backwards all the time, you might crack your neck."

Kawamura felt his cheeks turning red from that comment, "sorry Momo-chan, I'm only worried that we'll late for practice. Are you sure it's a good idea to eat burgers right now? Free time from practice is almost over-"

"Nya, don't worry," Eiji laughed. "When those two with us…" He pointed over Momoshiro and Echizen. "The burgers will be gone in seconds."

"And beside..." Echizen grinned. "Eiji-senpai is going to pay for us."

"Nya! Not fair! We said we would share the money this time!"

"C'mon Eiji-senpai…" Momoshiro smirked while patting Eiji's shoulder. "You don't want your poor kouhai will starve to death during practice."

Eiji sighed sadly. He didn't have the strength to argument with his kouhai, especially when he knew it was useless. He lowered his head in defeat, and regarded for not having lunch with Oishi.

The four friends arrived finally to the nearest burger joint, but only from stepping inside they knew that something was wrong:

People were down on the floor, gasping from pain as they held their hands.

Kawamura blinked as he watched those men. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Sure we are!" Momoshiro said, "Echizen and I eat here almost everyday. I don't understand…what could have turned this place into a burning battlefield?"

"Maybe an earthquake?" Eiji suggested.

"Seigaku!" Someone called suddenly, and the four friends turned around to see redhead boy, coming toward them.

Eiji blinked in confusion, "Sengoku? How long have you been here? Have you seen the earthquake?"

Sengoku grinned and shook his head, "it's not because of an earthquake. Akutsu Jin is here also."

"Jin?" Kawamura whispered worriedly and Sengoku nodded. "You see, there is an armwrestling contest over this place, and the winner will get free burgers as much as he can eat."

"Free burgers as much as you can eat? " Eiji repeated happily. "That means I won't be have to pay for those burgers! Taka-san, what are you waiting for?"

"Yeah!" Momoshiro added to Eiji's enthusiasm, "you must teach Akutsu a lesson for hurting those people, and beside we are all hungry here!"

"Eiji…Momo-chan…" Kawamura was nearly tears. "You know I that hate this kind of contests, and beside, I don't want to get mess with Jin-"

"Listen to your big friend!" interrupted Sengoku, "Maybe you beat us in tennis, but Akutsu will never lose in armwrestling!"

"Don't be so sure!" Eiji returned him. "Taka-san is the strongest person in our club!"

Kawamura was feeling quite nervous when the scary ex-member of Yamabuki Club came toward them with an unpleasant smile on his face. "Well, well my dear old friend Kawamura, am I hearing right? Do you want to face me? I can't refuse to childhood friend's request."

Kawamura's hands were shaking, but just then Echizen placed a racket in his hand.

A wonderful warm feeling started to spread through Kawamura's body. "BURNING! AKUTSU, BABY, PREPARE TO DIE!"

Akutsu's smile froze almost immediately as he yelled back: "Don't tell me what to do!"

The match finally began. It was true that Akutsu was much strongest and eviler, but Kawamura had something that gave him powers that Akutsu would never be able to understand or even to imagine. It took a few minutes and the match was determined:

"We won! Seigaku won! Free burgers! Well done, Taka-san!"

But not everyone was happy, Yamabuki in particular. Akutsu cradled his hurt hand and looked with such hatred at Kawamura causing his racket felt from his hand.

"Jin, I'm sorry I…" started Kawamura, but Akutsu stopped him.

"You're coward, Kawamura Takashi. Without that stupid racket of yours, you are nothing but a lame! Now listen to me…" Akustu grasped Kawamura's shirt collar and pulled him forward. "I never forget things, and soon Seigaku will see what it is like to provoke Jin Akustu and Yamabuki!"

With those words, Akustu and the other Yamabuki members left the restaurant.

"These guys just can't lose with honor." Eiji said giving the leaving team a disdainful look, before starting eating his burger.

Outside the store:

"Just leave it Jin. Please don't be so mad." Minami tried desperately to comfort his angry friend. "Come now, let's go and eat some pizzas!"

"I'm not going to relax!" said Akutsu loudly. "First that stupid brat and now Taka! I'm not going let Seigaku make fun of me like this! I just wish to see Taka without his stupid racket, than I-"

"We all know that you will destroy him if he faces you without the racket, but it will never happened" said Muromachi.

"Well, let's just make him to do that then." said Akutsu angrily.

"And how are we going to do that? Ask him?" laughed Kita.

Sengoku suddenly changed the subject-"Isn't that Seigaku's tensai, Fuji Syusuke?"

Akutsu and the other Yamabuki Regulars turned around and looked at the pretty smiling boy, who was stepping up the street right next to them. Just then Akutsu had an evil idea start to develop in his mind.

"Jin, where are you-" started Minami, but Akutsu hushed him up, and ran toward the tensai.

"What going on?" Fuji asked Akutsu, still smiling.

"Fuji, you must come with me and Yamabuki right now!"

"Why should I?" Fuji gave Akustu a suspicious look. "Anyway, I have to go. I don't want to late for practice. My buchou won't like it."

"But Fuji," Akutsu continued not giving up "You don't understand. Touji has just developed a new kind of wasabi sushi!"

The tensai fell into the trap, eyes opening immediately: "a new kind of wasabi sushi? I must eat that!"

Akutsu gave him an evil smile: "let's go then."

**TBC**

The next chapters will be posted very soon, I only need to make rereading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. But I do own Kaidoh. **

**-Fshuuuu- **

**Just kidding! **

**He belongs to Inui!**

To faithlane: TezuFuji? Well, why not? I also like this pair! (-:

**Chapter two**

"That's weird," Inui said to Kaidoh, when they were doing elasticity exercises.

"Too many regulars are missing today, without any reason."

"Yeah," agreed Kaidoh, and gave nervous glance at Tezuka, who was standing nearby. "He seems really angry about that."

"Not only because of that. " Inui told him. "He had a serious argument with Fuji previously."

"DID HE?" Kaidoh said too much loudly and turned very red while understanding that.

"What happened?" He whispered latter on, after making sure Tezuka didn't listen to them.

Inui smirked, "well, you know they are dating, don't you?"

Turning even redder Kaidoh nodded slightly, and watched his senpai curiously. Most of the time he didn't respect those kinds of gossip, but when it came to the Seigaku Captain and the tensai he felt like he must know everything.

Inui went on, "Tezuka had promised to Fuji that they would eat lunch together, but cancelled it, since he had something important to do at the club."

"I'm sure Fuji-senpai could forgive him for that," Kaidoh said. "He knows very well, that Tezuka has so many obligations as the tennis club captain."

Inui sighed, "He had forgiven him at the first time. But when it happened almost everyday, Fuji started feeling very negligible."

"And no one could blame him for that…" Kaidoh was forced to agree. "Do you think that this is the reason why Fuji-senpai is not showing up?"

"Very low probability." Said Inui, "Fuji knows very well that an absence from practice because of an argument, won't stop Tezuka from giving him laps. It's more likely whoever that there is a connection between his absence and that of the others."

XXXXXX

"Taka-san, if you don't touch your burger, can I have it?"

Kawamura nodded shortly when Momoshiro snatched away his burger. Eiji stared at Momoshiro angrily before turning to Kawamura,

"Taka-san, what's wrong?"

Kawamura sighed, "I feel quite nervous about all of this occurring. I've known Jin for a long time. He won't rest until he gets his revenge."

"What can he do to you anyway?" asked Momoshiro, who has already finished Kawamura's burger and was about to take a new one. "After all you are the one who won and proved to be the strongest one."

"And that exactly why I am so worried about!" said Kawamura, "I don't mind if Jin will try to hurt me, but what will happen if he hurts someone I care about?"

"I am sure everything will be fine," Calmed him Eiji. "Akutsu didn't do anything to o'chibi after their match."

"Thaz becoz hie noe itz plath in tee ed." Echizen mumbled with a mouth full with food and made Eiji and Momoshiro to look away in disgust.

Kawamura didn't pay too much attention to that. He seemed lost deeply in his thoughts. "I guest it's only be a matter of _time_, until we find out about that-"

Echizen jumped up his feet, and swallowed the burger by his senpai's last words. "Time! We're going to late for practice…again! "

The four friends exchange fearful looks before leaving the joint as fast as they could.

XXXXXX

Tezuka stared angrily at the regulars who were coming toward him, "you should have been here twenty minutes ago."

"I am so sorry." Said Kawamura and seemed very ashamed, "we didn't notice we were running out of time."

Tezuka examined Kawamura shortly before shaking his head. "I won't tolerate those who break the rules. You'll all run 100 laps and spend the rest of this practice by picking balls."

Echizen, Momoshiro and Eiji shared sad looks and started running.

Kawamura was about to join them when Tezuka withhold him, "Kawamura, before you are going, can I ask you something?"

The highest regular blinked in confusion and then nodded, "yeah, sure."

"Do you know, maybe where Fuji is?"

"Fuji?" Kawamura blinked in confusion. "I haven't seen him since the break. I was sure he is with you-"

Kawamura noticed the concerned look of his captain, and started looking around the courts, trying to find any sigh of the missing tensai, not that it was useful.

"I am sorry…" he answered finally, "but I have no idea where he can be."

"I see."

Tezuka seemed to Kawamura pretty sad suddenly, so he gave him encouraging smile. "I am sure that everything is fine with him. After all it's the Seigaku Tensai we are talking about."

Tezuka nodded briefly but didn't seem less concerned, so Kawamura had anything else to do than watching him worriedly, before joining to the running teammates.

YYYY

**In a hidden place at Yamabuki: **

"So we won't eat sushi."

"Shut up, if you don't want to be punched again!"

Fuji lowered his head and returned to sit in silence on the chair where he was tying.

Minami stared at him nervously for a moment and then turned to his other friends, "Something is wrong with that guy. I expected from him to act more violently when we brought him here."

"I also thought he was too much easy with us," Muromachi whispered. "He is a tensai, after all, so maybe he is scheming something on us?"

"I think we should tie him more tightly." Nishikiori advised.

"It won't be necessary," said Sengoku. "I know those kind of symptoms. He suffers from a broken heart."

"A broken heart?" Akutsu raised an elbow. "Are you sure about that?"

Sengoku nodded, "I know that he and Tezuka are dating, so maybe something got wrong."

Akutsu's evil smirk show up on his face, "Do you want to tell me that he is the boyfriend of the Seigaku Captain? That might be very useful for us. That means that Tezuka will do everything he can for saving him, even if that means his own destruction."

On that moment Fuji opened his eyes and stared firmly at Akutsu direction. "I won't let you to hurt him!"

Akutsu turned to look over the tensai and grinned, "And what can you do about that, when you are tying like the way you are? By the end of the day we will get our revenge in your friend, Kawamura and the rest of Seigaku Regulars."

Fuji seemed surprised, "Taka-san? Him do you want?"

Akutsu grinned evilly, "Pretty clever from someone who was tempted by a wasabi."

"If you'll hurt Taka or anyone from my friends I-"

A small black hair boy burst suddenly into the room. "Did you wish to see me, Akutsu-senpai?"

"Yes," Akutsu smirked and gave him a large envelope. "Send this to the Seigaku Captain, but get away before he opens it."

"Right away desu!"

Taiichi left the room and Akutsu turned to Fuji again, "by the end of the day there won't be Taka-san, won't be Seigaku and as for you, we would send you to the Yamabuki's fan girls club."

Fuji closed his eyes and turned silence again, making Akutsu to believe he had scared him to death. Fuji however was smiling to himself. _You have chosen the wrong team to get mess with, Akutsu Jin, and I promise to you and to the rest of your teammates that until the rest of the day I will teach you all what an angry tensai can be._

**TBC **

I have writen this sorry especially for Taka-san, since he doesn't get so much love, but it turned to be silly TezuFuji fic in the end.

Well, maybe more Taka-san in the next chapter. . .

Please review if you like it, somehow. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fuji belongs to Tezuka, and they are both belonging to Konomi Takashi.**

Sorry for the long waiting! I will try to post the next chapter much sooner!

**Chapter 3**

Fuji watched the darken skies from the class, where he was left tying; _practice is almost over by now, _he thought sadly, _Tezuka must be really mad at me. _

The door of the room opened, and he blinked in confusion, when seeing a redhead boy stepping inside. "Sengoku?"

Sengoku signaled him to be quite, and knelled down beside him, "There is not much time left." He whispered, while releasing the ropes. "We must came out from here as soon as we can."

Fuji blinked when Sengoku helped him to get up, "why do you help me?"

Sengoku shook his head in sorrow, "There is no revenge that justifies keeping someone away from the person he loves. Let's go, your captain must be really worried by now."

Fuji lowered his head, "I am not sure, that Tezuka so much cares about me, and if he does, it's only because of my missing from practice today."

Sengoku forgot that he should have been quite, "what are you talking about? I saw you two, in the Yamabuki-Seigaku match. From the way he looked at you, I could tell easily, how much you are important to him."

Fuji smiled softly, "thanks you Sengoku, I just don't know, if I ever be able to repay you."

"Well, if you can give me your brother's number-"

"Forget it."

99999999999

"Nya, I won't be able to keep up with it any longer." Eiji whimpered helplessly, as he and his teammates finished their seventy-fourth lap.

"Take it easy, Eiji-senpai." Momoshiro tried to cheer him up, "There are not many left."

"At least we won't be have to pick up tennis balls," said Echizen, "since practice time was over."

"Nya, don't rely on this, o'chibi." Eiji cried desperately, "Tezuka will tell us for sure to pick up balls in the practice tomorrow."

"Yeah," agreed Momoshiro, "Tezuka is just not the guy, who forgets about those things."

Kawamura was silence. He wasn't sure that Tezuka was really care on that moment about them picking up balls. During the time of the running he had watched closely over the tennis club area, but hadn't seen that Fuji had returned. Having a very bad feeling about that, Kawamura was looking forward to finish up the running, so he would ask Tezuka if he had succeeded to contact him.

He was so focusing on those thoughts, so he didn't pay any attention to the smaller boy who ran in his opposite direction. The crash was unavoidable, and it left Taichi, recumbent on the floor.

Eiji, Momoshiro and Echizen stopped running, and came see what happened. Oishi who was nearby, ran toward them, and knelled down beside the unconscious boy. "His head hurt, we better take him to the nurse's room, I think she's still there. Taka, will you help me to carry him? Eh, Taka-san?"

Kawamura didn't replied; instead he came closer to the boy's envelope that had been dropped on the ground. He picked it up carefully, and his eyes widened in terror as he saw Fuji's camera slipping from it.

999999999999999999

Tezuka came inside the locker room, and the regulars who were waiting, stood up.

"How is Taichi?" Oishi asked in concerned, and Tezuka shortly nodded. "He will be fine. Ryuuzaki is driving him home."

"Did you tell her about Fuji-senpai?" Echizen asked.

Tezuka shook his head, "there is no reason to make her involves. It's our matter, and Yamabuki's."

The door of the room opened, and Kaidoh burst in. "Inui send me the message, and I came here as soon as I could, there are any news about Fuji-senpai?"

Tezuka shook his head, and closed his eyes. "Only what Inui has informed you. We got some minutes ago a letter from Yamabuki, together with Fuji's camera. They want us to come over their place tonight at midnight, and to bring them all the rackets and the balls of the club. Otherwise we won't see him again."

Momoshiro laughed nervously. "It's hard for me to believe they would harm Fuji. They are only kids in our age. We shouldn't take them that seriously."

"You idiot!" Kaidoh growled at him, "do you really assume that Fuji-senpai's safe with Akutsu Jin? Who know what this guy can do to him."

"Who are you calling an idiot?" Momoshiro returned him. "I am only saying that the other members of Yamabuki are sane enough, and won't allow to hurt him."

"I am not so sure." Eiji said, tears appearing in his eyes. "The Yamabuki members are afraid from Akutsu, and beside, they might be really angry at us because of the noon incident."

Oishi turned to look at his double partner, "I don't get it Eiji. What incident?"

"Yeah," Tezuka glared at him, mush less gently than the vice captain. "What incident?"

Eiji, Momoshiro, Echizen and Kawamura gasped in fear, and exchanged despair looks. Then Momoshiro took a deep breath, and told them everything.

999999999999999999999999999

"I don't understand." Fuji said as he stopped running for a moment to get some air. "If we want to get out from this building, why are we climbing upstairs?"

"We don't have too much choice," Sengoku mumbled tiredly. "Akutsu and the others might wait for us on the lower floors."

Sengoku leaded Fuji to the rooftop of the school building. "We can use emergency stairs, they will take us outside here."

The boys came near the stairs, and Fuji started getting down. Sengoku was about to follow when two figures jumped on him from the corner, making Fuji to turn around in fear.

"Don't worry about me!" Sengoku yelled, "I will be fine! Keep going, you are almost free!"

But Fuji wasn't the person who would abandon his friends, especially not after what Sengoku had done for him. He returned to the rooftop, and jumped on Sengoku's attackers, succeeding to stun them.

It didn't took a long time, however when more regulars showed up, and in the end Fuji found himself struggling with Nitobe and Kita's grips, while watching worriedly over Sengoku who stood with lowered head in front of the Yamabuki Captain. "If you hurt him or anything, I swear that-"

"Shut up!" Kentarou growled at him, and turned to Sengoku. "I didn't expect this kind of betrayal from you. You really disappointed. 100 laps around the courts, and say thanks we won't tell to Akutsu about it!"

Fuji's eyes were widened in surprise, "you only gave him laps?"

"What did you expect?" Sighed the captain, "without Akutsu, he is the strongest player of this team. We just can't lose him that easily."

"I told you, I would be fine." Sengoku mumbled sadly, as he passed by Fuji on his way to his punishment.

Fuji rolled his eyes as Kita and Nitobe pulled him forward. _Captains. _

**TBC **


End file.
